Number One
by HybridMaggot666
Summary: We will be number 1. No one will stop us. Not even Matt.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is my first story so don't be too harsh please.

Matt POV

It's been 3 years since I've seen them. I bet Mello is still an over-protective big brother and Megan is still a cheerful girl. I hope so. Well, if you wanna know, Mello is Megan's big twin brother. Their real names are Mihael Keehl Mathers and Mikaela Keehl Mathers. Yep, you're right people, they are Marshall Mathers' A.K.A Eminem's kids.

Well this is kinda hard to explain but, I met them at an orphanage for gifted children. Now, Mello and Megan aren't really orphans, the orphanage just took them from theire father because their IQ was so high. They both have golden blonde hair. Megan's hair was longer than Mello's. Mello had shoulder-length blonde hair. They have sapphire blue eyes. They normally wear black clothes and they also wear a red rosary around their neck. They are the orphanage's 2nd smartest (they have the same IQ) and Near and Nare are 1st and I am 3rd.

Near and Nare are not twins. Near is older than Nare by 1 year. Near and Nare had snow-white hair, grey eyes, and they normally wore white clothes. Yup, they are albinos.

I ended up going out with Nera since I like the people who are always number one. When Megan found out she was totally heart-broken, I knew that she always love me. And I think that I loved her too but being with Nera is very fun since I could buy all I wanted.

Near, Nera, Light, and I formed a band called "Forever Snow" and we're always on top.

After Mello and Megan ran away from the orphanage I knew right away that they were returning to their father. And the reason that I know why is because they told me that they were gonna do that.

"Matt, can you come here for a moment?" Nera asked holding a paper and a pen.

"Uhmm okay, what?" I asked while sitting next to her.

"Well it's just that, I need help writing the lyrics, can you help me, Matty?" Nera asked while pouting.

_How dare she? She knows full well that Megan is the only one allowed to used that nickname…before she left. _I thought bitterly.

I helped her with the lyrics and then- BOOM! A new song…whoop-dee-doo, how great.

After awhile she asked me to come again.

"What do you want NOW?" I asked with irritation in my voice, who wouldn't be irritated? I was just THIS close to beating the boss.

"I want you~" She said, rubbing herself at me.

"What? But-" She cut me off, she was stroking my now hardening cock. I couldn't help but moan.

"Hmm you liked that, didn't you Matty?" She purred/asked me.

I slapped her hand away.

"I'm not in the mood for sex right now" I answered her.

"Hmm…okay then, have you seen the ratings? Forever Snow is still number one and My Chemical Romance is still number two, they will never beat me" She stated cockily and I fake coughed.

"Oh, I mean US" she corrected herself.

Alright, so that's the end for this chapter! Forever Snow is something I came up with, I really needed to make a name for Near and Nera's band, and since they are both white and pale, Forever Snow would be perfect, I guess…and My Chemical Romance is a totally awesome band that I love…yeah and anyway, sorry about the suckish strory


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god, guys, I almost forgot about this story. I'm so sorry.

Mello's POV 

I sighed as I walked along our backyard. Megan, my twin sister, has been feeling down lately. I wanted to know why but she told me that I already knew. Now, I didn't knnow what she meant but when I went to check the date I noticed it was that time of the year again. Matt's birthday.

Matt was our bestfriend way back when we were still at the orphanage. He was a great friend and all but I feel like he was bad for my sister since he broke her heart when she went out with that wench, Nera, Near's sister.

I sighed again, loudly this time, as I forced myself to forget about our past and focus on getting our album done by the next two weeks. Yes, you heard that right. Megan and I now have a band, Erase and Rewind, together with our new friends—Alex, Joey, and Zack. Megan does the singing, I do the back-up singing and lead guitar, Alex is on rhythm guitar, Joey's on drums and Zack's on the bass. I have to admit, our band isn't half bad. Megan's singing is absolutely beautiful, and mine and Alex's guitar riffs kick ass, Joey's drumming is pretty awesome and Zack's bass is absolutely groovy. We do just about any type of music. So, all in all, I think we rock. Oh and we're also signed onto Shady Records, a rap record label, but nobody seemed to care seeing that Megan and I are the founder's children. In fact, Shady Records seems to be giving us all the support we need since we will be releasing our debut album in two weeks.

I walked up to Megan's room. When I heard the sound of something hard getting thrown across the room, I rushed in to see my sister clutching her head, her brething was shallow and she was screaming profanities at the now broken vase. I sighed, knowing what was going on. She was having one of those fits again. See, we both have schizophrenia, well we don't usually hear the voices. Only when we are stressed. And seeing that Megan's responsible for writing songs, composing them, organizing all the crap and all that, and she's also doing the cover art. I can clearly see why she's stressed as I take a look around her room. Paper was scattered everywhere covered in unfinished sketches. I sighed once again as I went to my sister and kneeled infront of her, taking a hold of her shoulder and slowly shaking her.

This seemed to work seeing that her breathing has now returned to normal and that same caring blue eyes returned.

"B-Brother? I-Is that you?" She stuttered. I could tell that she was nervous. She never wanted anyone to see her in one of her fits.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here. You're safe now." I reassured her as I helped her stand, she seemed a bit shaky.

"Brother, I'm sorry." She suddenly apologized. I was confused. What was she apologizing for? We both had our own fits every once in a while.

"What for? You know that you don't have to feel sorry for having a fit. Everyone who has eyes can clearly see that you're stressed out of your mind." I told her.

"It's not that. It's that…I know I promised you that I would never mention our past but…it's just that, it's his birthday and it's impossible to ignore that no matter how hard I tried to. And it hurts, Brother." She whimpered silently. I knew that this was a touchy subject for her.

"Hey, don't worry. As soon as we release our debut album, we'll be kicking Forever Snow out of the charts for sure. We'll be number one. And knowing Matt, he will come and see Erase and Rewind and try to be our friend. He always wants to be on the winning side." I said to her as I motioned for our personal butler to start the limo to take us to the studio where we will be recording once again.

"What are you getting at, brother?" She asked, unsure of what words she will use.

"Well, I want revenge on those albino brats. And you probably want revenge on Matt too." I started.

"Yeah, carry on." She said and motioned for me to continue.

"Well, if he comes to us for publicity, we'll surely just turn down him down and say that we don't know him. Surely, he'll be humiliated." I smirked at my own plan.

"I like where this is going." She agreed, mirroring my smirk.

"Now come one. The guys are probably complaining about how late we are. And damn, I'm still sleepy." I yawned.

"I know what you mean, Nii-san."

Matt's POV

I saw on MTV today that a new band called Erase and Rewind will be releasing their new album in two weeks. Everyone was making a big deal about it. I mean, come one, who cares about them when you have Forever Snow? We will always be on top. No matter what.

The weird thing was, the lead singing of Erase and Rewind seemed so familiar, I just can't seem to put my finger on it. She somehow reminded me of my past life at the orphanage.

I sighed as I picked up my guitar and started tuning it. Once I was done, I started fixing my hair and put on my clothes that I was specifically told to wear on this concert.

"Matt, dude, come on. We need to get on stage soon." Light reminded me, making sure that I wouldn't be late again this time.

I sighed again as I nodded in his direction. Some great birthday this was. Everything was the same except Nera has been giving me seductive looks lately. Now, I know that I should be all excited about my girlfriend giving me those looks but somehow I just couldn't bring myself to like it.

I glanced at the crowed before me. The crowd was huge, but every crowd I've seen was huge. They were excited, that much I know.

I heard our new drummer, Matsuda, hit the bass drum a few times and realized that the song was starting. I played the first few notes and Nera started singing. Her voice wasn't really that good. Err, I mean, her voice is good and all but certainly not my style. She sort of sounds a bit like a mix Katy Pery and Lady Gaga. And that was **not** appealing.

I looked down towards my guitar as my solo was coming closer. As my guitar solo started, I looked up and noticed for the first the the insanely huge billboard right behind the crowd. Hmm, I wonder how I could have missed that? I looked straight at it again and focused on the picture and the caption, never once missing a note on my solo. As I read the names on the billboard, my eyes widened as recognition dawned on me.

**Ehhh, there you go. I'm sooo sorry that I forgot about this story. **


End file.
